villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cromulons
The Cromulons are antagonists in the adult animated science fiction sitcom Rick and Morty. They are the main antagonists of season two episode five called "Get Schwifty". The Cromulons are an alien species of planet-sized beings shaped as giant human heads, and are native to the Cygnus-5 expanse. They are portrayed by Dan Harmon. Background At some point in time, the Cromulons became a highly advanced species and began their own show known as Planet Music. They would then select and transport planets to their dimension where there would only be one winner and all other contestants that failed or forfeited are destroyed by their planet-sized plasma ray gun. One of the reasons they do this, according to Rick Sanchez, is that they "feed on the talent and showmanship of less-evolved lifeforms". Another reason could just be because they do it simply for entertainment. They continue this dangerous cycle until they encounter and pick Earth where they succeed thanks to Rick Sanchez andMorty Smith. After this, because the Cromulons mention that they had run 988 consecutive seasons of the show, and that upon Earth's performance, they have decided to bring their musical reality show to its conclusion. Get Schwifty The Cromulons make their first appearance in the episode when one of them appears over the Earth, interfering with Earth's gravity and causing several global disasters in the process. When the head exclaims, "SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT," Rick and Morty then go to The Pentagon to inform the President of the United States that the giant floating head is a member of an alien species called Cromulons, and it wants a live performance of a catchy new song. Unfortunately, an earthquake hit the Grammy Awards presentation, killing all of Earth's most famous musicians (including but not limited to Pharrell, Randy Newman, Billy Corgan, and The-Dream) with the exception of Ice-T who survived the earthquake. In desperation, Rick and Morty compose and perform the song "Get Schwifty". The Cromulon is pleased and teleports the entire Earth to an intergalactic musical competition, viewed by more Cromulons, where the losers' planets are obliterated. Rick then tells the President that any astronauts they had in orbit at the time are dead. Rick and Morty team up with Ice-T to compose a new song, but Morty panics and steals Rick's portal device to save his family. Ice-T reveals himself to be a jaded alien and leaves Rick alone. Jerry, Beth, Summer and Ethan get involved with a religious cult whose beliefs are based on their interpretation of the actions of the Cromulons. Morty gets lost and traverses several portal openings, eventually stumbling onto Bird Person's world. Bird Person encourages Morty to have faith in Rick and sends him back to Earth. The Cromulons disqualify Earth, but Ice-T returns and saves the planet from annihilation. Rick and Morty, back together again, perform a new hit song, satisfy the Cromulons, and win the contest. The cult then disbands after realizing it was just a musical reality show. It is unknown what happened to the Cromulons afterwards or their current whereabouts but are likely still in their home dimension. Gallery Cromulon Home Dimension.png|Cromulon's home dimension Cromulon 2.jpg|A Cromulon Cromulon 3.png|Different types of Cromulons Cromulon 4.png|Cromulon being angry after hit with two nukes Videos Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Reality Show Villains